La fiesta de la espuma
by ChrisMa05610
Summary: Sasuke invita a Naruto a una fiesta de la espuma, él aburrido va a ver qué tal, pero no sabe que se encontrará con alguien especial.
1. Capítulo 1

**_El ambiente de la discoteca en la que se encontraba un guapo rubio de ojos azules, era bastante caliente. La fiesta de la espuma era una fiesta _****_donde de seguro que ibas a encontrar a alguien con quien pasar una buena noche. _****_Esta fiesta no se hace en todas las discotecas, consiste en que dicho local se llena de espuma y... bueno ahí puede pasar de todo. Bastante recomendable _****_ir sin pareja alguna... Pues podrías perderla._**

**-Narración Naruto-**

No sé porqué narices Sasuke me ha invitado a esta mierda. Sabe perfectamente que odio estos sitios, todos llenos de chicas desesperadas y seguro algún que otro gay... ¡DIOS! Como lo odio en serio, odio ahora mismo a mi mejor amigo... Ojalá acabe pronto esta tortura.

_-¡Naruto!_.- Giré la cabeza un lado y vi que se acercaba Sasuke. _-En la segunda planta ya están empezando a lanzar espuma.- _Decía entre risas el maldito que me trajo aquí.

_-Vente anda._- Me jaló del brazo y aunque con un poco de resistencia puesta de mi parte, me llevó con él a la segunda planta.

El ambiente no cambiaba, seguía igual de caliente y molesto que abajo... Paf, qué asco. Me senté en un taburete que estaba lleno de espuma, no me di cuenta y me mojé todo el maldito pantalón.¡JODER! Ya nada me podía salir peor.

_-Oye tú ¿Quieres algo de beber?.- _Me dijo un camarero que estaba sin camiseta lleno de espuma... A mi vista era un poco desagradable, pero al ver como las féminas le decían de todo menos cosas bonitas... Me parecía aún más desagradable. Me recosté en la barra, ya de pie a causa de que todas las jodidas sillas estaban manchadas de espuma, que personalmente no sabía si era espuma o...

_-Sí, ponme un Ron con Coca-cola.-_ Respondí sin más. El camarero me hizo una especie de exhibición de sus dotes mezclando las bebidas, no me impresionó... Bueno quizás un poco, pero no le presté la mayor importancia, las féminas se encargaban de decirle lo bien que lo hacía... Y lo bueno que estaba.

Quité con una chaqueta que encontré por ahí, la espuma... O al menos parecía espuma, que había en una banqueta y me senté dejando la chaqueta en su sitio anterior. Divisé a Sasuke que se estaba besando ya con una chica de pelo rubio y al parecer querían algo más que eso, porque la recostó en un sofá y comenzó a tocarle por debajo de... _¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HAGO MIRANDO ESO! QUÉ ASCO._ Indignado giré la vista hacia otro lugar y me quedé esperando de nuevo. Cuando ya me aburrí de esperar eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana, un poco temprano para las horas a las que solía llegar a mi casa, compartida con Sasuke.

Presiento que... Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Volví a localizar a Sasuke, esta vez besándose con una chica de pelo moreno... Espera, ¿Eso era una chica?. Achiné los ojos para intentar mirar si tenía busto o no... No encontraba busto alguno, pero no me importó, supongo que el idiota de Sasuke no se estaba dando cuenta ni de lo que estaba haciendo, que penoso.

Cerré los ojos moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de desaprovación y dejé el vaso que ya me había terminado en la barra. Decidí darme una vuelta. Besos, tocamientos, chicos sin camisetas, chicas sin fadas, tangas tirados por el suelo, qué asco. Este ambiente me repugnaba, la música al menos estaba bien...

Estaba sonando una de mis canciones preferidas, More de Usher... Oh dios como me encantaba esa canción, la adoraba. Mientras caminaba iba cantando tan alto como mis cuerdas vocales me permitían, no me importaba que me miraban, pues no me volverían a ver en la vida.

De pronto vi... una chica que estaba sola. No puede ser, imposible ¿Otra paria como yo? ¿Otra a la que han traído engañada?. Me reí a mis adentros y decidí intentar hablar con ella, me abrí paso entre la gente, toqué bastantes culos, no sabía si de mujer o de hombre... Y prefería no saberlo, vi muchísimos escotes cual de ellos el más grande... Me tocaron en algunas ocasiones mi miembro que yacía tranquilo debajo de mi ropa, pues como ya he dicho varias veces... odio ese ambiente.

Después de tal agonía llegué hacia la chica que estaba sola, era muy guapa, hermosa me atrevo a decir, antes de sentarme a su lado miré hacia todos los lados por si Sasuke quería arruinarme ese momento... Se me cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza cuando vi que ya se estaba besando con otra chica, esta vez con el pelo rosa ...¿ROSA? ¿Quién carajos se pondría el pelo rosa?. Cerré los ojos de nuevo en forma de desaprovación y escuché una leve... muy leve voz que intentaba llamar mi atención.

_-Hola...¡HOLA!.- _Dijo la chica.

_-Eh...Buenas.-_ Me quedé parado, no sabía qué tema de conversación sacarle, solamente había ido hacia ella porque pensé que sería buena idea, pero al verla tan guapa... pensé que quizás un chico como yo no debería estar con ella.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?.-_ Su voz sonaba bastante leve, pues la música la tapaba.

_-Naruto ¿Y tú?.-_ Pregunté volviendo a quitar la espuma, o lo que quiera que fuese de la banqueta que estaba al lado de ella. Me senté.

_-Hinata. Encantada.-_ Me tendió su mano para que nos dieramos un apretón... Pensé en darle dos besos, como la gente normal suele hacer, pero si me estaba tendiendo la mano era porque quería ser formal. ¿Formal en una discoteca? Esto ya es de locos, sin embargo le di la mano amistosamente con una sonrisa, para que viera que no quería nada sucio de ella.

_-¿Tú también estás aquí por la fiesta?.-_ Intenté gritar como pude pero no me escuchó. Me daba vergüenza decírselo otra vez, sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de una persona que ni conocía ni me apetecía conocer, con la que sólo hablaba por hablar con alguien. Resoplé y volví a mencionar la pregunta esta vez acercándome a su oído para chillarle en él.¿Chillar en el oído? Hasta donde hemos llegado...

_-¿Tú también estás aquí por la fiesta?.-_ Volví a preguntar.

_-No, yo estoy aquí porque una amiga me ha traido diciéndome que me iba a presentar a un amigo, pero... ya ves quien está conociendo a quien.-_ Me señaló hacia la que debía ser su amiga, una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules... Esa es con la primera que se besó Sasuke, que pequeño es el mundo. Otra gotita de sudor cayó de mi cabeza e hice una mueca.

Pasaron los minutos y nos pusimos a hablar de cuanto odiábamos a nuestros respectivos amigos por traernos a este lugar. Me alegraba que no fuera el único que tenía ese sentimiento de angustia. Sin querer... Y de verdad que lo hice sin querer miré que tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo metido entre el escote y quizás en el sujetador no podía parar de mirarlo, su busto era grande, aunque para el ambiente que hacía iba un poco tapada, igualmente resultaba sexy verla así.

La humedad hacía que su cabello, y seguramente el mío también, estuvieran algo mojados y se nos pegara al cuerpo. Su tez era un poco blanca, aunque su cara estaba más oscura por el maquillaje. Sus labios tenían un color rosa muy claro con un toque de brillo... se veían carnosos y esponjosos, seguro que sería el cielo besarlos. Su pelo era moreno, largo..¡JODER QUÉ PIVÓN!. Tenía delante a una chica super hermosa y yo ahí, parado como si nada. ¿Naruto qué narices estás pensando? ¿No querrás hacer daño a esta chica no? A sido la única que te ha dado conversación y no la tienes que tratar como si fuera una cualquiera... Um... Quizás me haga su amigo, parece muy simpática.

Mis pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza como si fueran estrellas fugaces, no sabía que hacer pues llevábamos más de dos minutos sin hablar. Miré de nuevo el reloj ¡LAS CUATRO! ¿El maldito tiempo no pasaba o qué? Pff... De pronto me di cuenta de que el segundero no marcaba la hora... ¡GENIAL! Ahora se me estropea el reloj.

_-Oye perdona Hinata.._.

_-¿Sí?.-_ Me respondió con una sonrisa, joder me estaba volviendo loco.

-Eeh... ¿Qué hora es? Es que verás, se me ha parado el reloj...- Le enseñé el reloj para que viera que era cierto, ella ni si quiera lo miró, me sentí estúpido.

_-¡Las cinco menos veinte!.-_ Dijo otra vez forzando su tierna voz.

Me quedé parado, no podía dejar que siguiera forzando la voz así... Decidí llevarla fuera. No dije nada, simplemente me levanté, me giré hacia ella y le tomé la mano haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que quería ir fuera. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y me tomó la mano.

**-Narración Hinata-**

Qué calidez había en su mano, la verdad es que no me sorprendía... Seguramente sería a causa del calor que hacía aquí y yo sinceramente meestaba asando, debajo de la camiseta de media manga que llevaba tenía una de tirantes, pero me daba vergüenza puesto que sabía que mis pechos eran grandes y los chicos me mirarían con una mirada que odio... la de la lujuria. Mientras caminábamos sentí que me estaban tocando el trasero. ¡Qué asco! Ojalá salgamos pronto de aquí, me estoy salimos por fin de ese maldito lugar, el portero nos puso una especie de sello en la muñeca izquierda, como muestra de que pertenecíamos a ese local y podíamos volver a entrar en la noche de hoy.

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!._- Gritó Naruto, me asusté un poco, pero supuse que él necesitaba hacerlo... Los oídos pitaban y pensé ¿Por qué no?

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!.-_ Grité igual que él. Naruto me miró y me sentí ridícula.

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-_ Volvió a gritar él, pero pensé que era ya escesibo y no grité más. Supuse que debió sentirse estúpido así que le agarré la mano.

_-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por ahí?.-_ Pregunté para que se le quitara lo de antes de la cabeza.

_-Claro, es una buena idea, así me despejo.-_ Me dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Dios! Me encataba esa sonrisa.

Caminábamos por una calle algo oscura, lógico, eran las cinco de la mañana y solamente alumbraban la mierda de los faroles. Noté que en contadas, muy contadas ocasiones me miraba el pecho... No sabía porqué pero eso me gustaba y no poco.

_-Hace calor ¿Eh?.-_ Pregunté mientras me abanicaba con la mano la cara.

_-Es lo que tiene estar en Agosto ¿No?.-_ Los dos nos reímos mientras él también se acariciaba con una mano la cara.

Volvió a mirarme el pecho. Umh...

Me quité la camiseta de media manga, quedando con una camiseta blanca de tirantes muy finos, que dejaba ver un poco mi sostén color azul claro. Noté que sus ojos fueron directos a mi escote. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!. No quería que se me notara que me gustaba ese rubio de ojos azules por nada más conocerle de una noche, no, no quería... Pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

_-Estás muy sexy así.-_ Me sonrojé ante tal comentario, quería que me mirara, es cierto pero vamos... De ahí a decirme eso... No sabía que hacer.

Sólo vi como estaba siendo acorralada en una pared. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Era una calle en la que no habían farolas, sólo había el reflejo de la luna que estaba muy hermosa, por cierto. ¡Ese no era el caso! Estaba siendo acorralada... Por así decirlo por un completo desconocido.

_-Muy sexy.-_ Su voz... su maldita voz me estaba volviendo loca y su respiración recorriendo mi cuello hacía que me humedeciera. ¡No no quería!... ¿Para qué engañarse? Sí quería lo estaba deseando ¡Dios quería hacerlo mío!.

**-Narración Naruto-**

Su respiración se estaba agitando, era demasiado sensual, no quería... Pero es que estaba tan hermosa, tan sexy, esa camiseta me estaba volviendo loco, esa falda ¡Todo!.

Poco a poco me iba acercando a ella, casi instintivamente, como un depredador se acerca a su presa. Ella giró la cabeza dejándome a la vista su blanquecino y hermoso cuello. Sabía que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, pero por alguna razón quería alargar este "juego" un poco más. Le di una pequeña lamida a su cuello, se le escapó un casi insonoro jadeo. Puse una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas, apretándola contra su intimidad. Una de mis manos viajó hacia una de las suyas, entrelazándola y aprisionándola en la pared. Empecé a mover lentamente la rodilla que estaba cerca de su intimidad, y sus jadeos casi insonoros comenzaron a sonorizarse un poco más.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Naruto?.-_ Su dulce voz se había convertido en algo tan sensual, me hacía perder la cabeza. Maldita sea, mi auto-control se iba de viaje... Ella estaba cerca de mi oreja, haciendo que escuchara sus jadeos más de cerca. Vaya mujer.

-_Te quiero a ti._- Intenté sonar sensual, pero antes de que esa idea se me pasara por la cabeza, ella me acarició mi parte baja y comenzó a lamerme el cuello. Qué salvaje, qué atrevida... Me encanta.

_-¿Enserio? ¿No es algo atrevido?..._- Su maldita voz así de cerca de mi oído, tan sexy y seductora me estaba volviendo loco, y si le añades que me estaba tocando por encima del pantalón, ya era para perder la cordura.

_-No soy yo... Quien está tocando a un desconocido nena.-_ Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos, se me dibujó una sonrisa al decir eso, pues sabía que a sus oídos había resultado seductor. Una sonrisa muy pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

_-¿Dónde vives?._- Ya sabía por donde iba.

_-¿No quieres hacerlo en un callejón verdad?.-_ Me reí y la volví a aprisionar en la pared besando de nuevo su cuello.

_-Una cama es más cómoda... aunque no me importa..._ -Decía otra vez jadeando.

-_No puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa._- De verdad que no podía, mi "amiguito" me iba a estallar, estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo acariciara.- Vente a mi coche-

**-Narración Hinata-**

Supongo que la cara de boba que se me quedó cuando me propuso de ir a su auto no pasó desapercivida para nada. Dudé en ir o no, ya que me planteé la idea de que a ese chico sólo lo conocía desde hace unas horas, muy pocas, y era muy extraño lo que estábamos haciendo... Y lo que íbamos a hacer.

_-Naruto...-_ Me sonrojé aún más de lo que estaba y empecé a jugar con mis dedos... Me sentía ridícula, pero era algo que no podía evitar hacer cuando me ponía nerviosa.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que de nuevo el hermoso chico de ojos azules tenía sus labios clavados en mi cuello, dándome leves besos y suaves mordiscos, que podían pasar por más besos. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, otro lugar lejos de este andrajoso callejón con una mísera farola alumbrando nuestros cuerpos. Los cuerpos de dos amantes que deseaban tenerse el uno al otro sin importar si se conocían de una noche porque para nosotros, era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Lentamente, con todo el cariño que pude, le aparté y le besé dulcemente en los labios.

_-Vamos al coche.-_ Dije con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a poner mi camiseta que anteriormente me había quitado.

Nos agarramos de la mano y fuimos caminando juntos hasta la entrada de la discoteca donde nos conocimos. En la puerta estaba Ino acompañada de una chica con el pelo rosa... ¿Rosa? ¡Qué lindo! Aunque prefiere mil veces el color azulado de mi pelo... ¡Vaya! ¿Qué digo? Se me fue la cabeza por unos instantes.

_-¡Sasuke!.-_ Despejándome de mis pensamientos, el rubio chilló a toda potencia el nombre de un amigo suyo, que tenía agarrada de la mano a la chica de cabellos rosas que acompañaba a mi amiga Ino.

_-¡Hey Dobe!.-_ El llamado Sasuke me miró de arriba abajo con cara de sorpresa. Era un chico muy lindo, de cabellos oscuros, al igual que sus ojos. Bastante misterioso la verdad. Yo me quedé mirándolo también hasta que Naruto me abrazó y le miré a él.

-_Mira dobe, mira que lindura de mujer. Es otra renegada a la que una amiga suya invitó.-_ Dijo Naruto entre risas... Me encantaban sus carcajadas.

_-Ya veo..._- Volvió a mirarme, me sentía incómoda, su mirada era fría y calculadora.

_-Hinata, encantada Sasuke... Veo que conoces a mi amiga Ino.-_ Dije tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela amistosamente, él correspondió.

_-¿Eh? Ah, sí... Es una amiga-_ Ino se rio y yo no entendía nada.

_-Naruto.-_ Sasuke rompió el silencio._- Vamos a irnos a casa los tres._

-_¿Los tres?.-_ Dijimos Naruto y yo a la vez.

_-Sí... Es que vamos a ir a...-_ Ino se sonrojó al igual que la chica de cabellos rosas.

_-A ver una película a casa, es que a los tres nos ha gustado una que se llama...-_ Comenzó a hablar nerviosa Ino.

_-Dejaros de tonterías, hacer lo que queráis.-_ Dijo Naruto mientras me cogía de la mano y se daba la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el coche.

_-Dobe.-_ Gritó Sasuke.

_-¿Qué quieres Baka?.-_ Contestó Naruto.

_-Vete en la moto porque si coges el coche no podremos ir los tres en la moto.-_ Dijo el moreno.

_-Joder Sasuke, vete a la mierda.-_ Decía el rubio indignado mientras le cambiaba las llaves del coche al ojinegro por las de la moto. -_Vamos Hinata._

**-Narración Naruto-**

Ese estúpido imbécil me ha fastidiado todo... ¡Joder! En el coche hubiera sido tan divertido hacerlo... ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo podía llevarse a dos chicas a casa para... PARA ESO? Si es que no me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Ver una película? Por Dios, se cree que tengo once años. Idiota.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me acordaba de que había una linda y tranquila morena de ojos blanquecinos, como la luna que me acompañaba. La preciosa Hinata estaba caminando a mi lado, con una mano agarrándome mi brazo y otra colgando por su cuerpo. Era hermosa... y era mía, o al menos lo sería pronto.

Llegamos a la moto, era una Honda CBR 600 color negro, una hermosura de moto, con dos cascos, uno negro y uno blanco. Levanté la tapa de la moto y los saqué.

_-Toma preciosa, este es para ti, blanco, como tus ojos.-_ Le dediqué la sonrisa más tierna que pude.

-_Gracias Naruto, que suerte que tengas dos cascos.-_ Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada, y sentí que algo me decía que la besara, esos labios me estaban llamando, y no podía resistirme, me estaba volviendo loco. Ella se acercó lentamente a mi, a mis labios... ¡Por dios Naruto vuelve al planeta real! Sé consciente de que no puedes ser insensato, esta mujer no se merece un hombre así... Ves con cuidado, con cuidado... Lentamente, al igual que ella me fui acercando a su boca, hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un lento MUY LENTO beso, pero a la vez cargado de amor.¿Amor?... Sí, eso era lo que sentía, me había enamorado de una desconocida.

Mis manos rozaron su cintura, y ella se pegó a mi cuerpo, lentamente. Era tan delicada, cualquier roce de más podría romperla, era como una linda muñeca de porcelana, con esa piel tan blanquecina y esos labios tan rojos que aún seguían jugando con los míos. De pronto noté que su lengua se abría paso entre mi boca, quería entrar y no dudé en dejarla pasar. ¡Exquisito! Su sabor a fresa, seguramente debido a algún chicle era exquisito. Quería más, necesitaba sentirla pegada a mi, y las ropas me molestaban, pero no quería hacerle daño, así que... Hice lo que menos quería, detenerme.

_-Hinata... Debemos parar, si sigues no podré detenerme y, estamos en la entrada de una discoteca, no deseo que nadie disfrute de nuestro placer..._

_-Naruto...-_ Me impresionó verla sonrojada y sudada, estaba tan sensual y sexy a la vez. Su rostro era de... ¿Súplica? ¿Súplica de qué? ¿Qué quería?.

-_Hinata ¿Ocurre algo?.-_ Me asusté un poco, pensé que le había dado fiebre.

-_No Naruto, es sólo que... Necesito ir a algún lugar más privado y...-_ Se apoyó en mi pecho y desabrochó dos de los botones de mi camisa blanca.

_-¡Oh! Entiendo... Sí, claro eh... Joder.-_ Eso último lo dije casi susurrando, no sé si me oyó.-_ ¿Quieres que vayamos al lugar de antes?._

_-¿Al callejón?.-_ Preguntó dudosa.

_-Sí...-_ Dije yo también dudando.

_-Vale...-_ ¡Genial! Esto se había convertido en "A ver quién duda más". Si estaba nervioso esto no lo arreglaba.

Los dos nos cogimos de la mano de nuevo y nos dirigimos al callejón en el cual nuestros cuerpos casi se juntan por primera vez, pero esta vez íbamos más deprisa hacia el lugar, casi corriendo. El deseo nos hacía parecer bestias en celo, y no era para menos, con una mujer así, para no parecerlo. Llegamos al callejón y la puse contra la pared, de espaldas a mi, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hermoso pelo, lamiendo su cuello y llevándome algún que otro pelo a la boca. Ella, tan sexy y grandiosa, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, y su espalda arqueada, hizo que su precioso trasero se chocara justo con mi intimidad, haciéndola soltar un casi inaudible jadeo, que por suerte para mis oídos logré percibir.

Mis caderas se movían solas, frotándome con su trasero. ¡No puedo más! Le di la vuelta algo brusco... No pretendía hacerlo de tal manera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Comencé a besarla apasionadamente, primero con un poco de miedo a que ella me parara por ser tan brusco, pero cuando cuantinuó mi beso con la misma intensidad o incluso más, vi el cielo. Tan delicada pero a la vez tan atrevida ¿Quién lo diría?.

- 8D

**Inner Hikari:** Buuuuu Buuuuu Buuuu D: -Abuchea-

**Yo:** ¿No te gustó? ._."

**Inner Hikari:** Noooo eres penosa, dedícate a otra cosa D:

**Yo:** Andate a cagar ¬¬ . Bueno queridos lectores :3 Es mi primer Fic aquí en esta página... La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo va la cosa, soy novata xD. Pero al menos lo he intentado!

**Inner Hikari:** Buuuu D:

**Yo:** ¬¬" ... /_ Bueno, la cosa, la historia no acaba aquí, sólo que pensé que quizás se aburrirían de leer tanto, así que haré un two-shot, en el que habrá **perversiones** :'3_

**Inner Hikari:** Perversiones o/o

**Yo:** Me quieres para lo que te interesa u.u...

**Inner Hikari:** Seh :'D

**Yo:** Bueno xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado, no sean crueles onegai ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

**-Narración Hinata-**

Sus labios eran tan excitantes, me encantaban, me estaba comportando como una adolescente loca, mis padres eran muy ética y moralmente correctos y querían que yo fuera como ellos, que mantuviera mi virginidad hasta el matrimonio y que no anduviera con chicos porque ellos me buscarían prometido. ¡Y una mierda! Yo amo a este rubio y es con quien voy a estar, lo sé lo intuyo, es algo extraño.

De nuevo sumida en mis pensamientos, con mis ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso, no me di cuenta de que la mano de mi rubio amante se abría paso entre mi cuerpo para llegar al final de mi suéter y quitármelo.

_-No me gusta este suéter...- _ Dijo Naruto susurrándome al oído. ¡Por dios que sexy!_.- Pero tampoco me gusta esta camiseta blanca...-_ No podía, simplemente no podía resistirme a su voz, a su sensualidad, y me dejé quitar la camiseta blanca de tirantes que me tapaba, pero no podía quedarme atrás, estábamos en desventaja... No era justo.

_-No me gusta esta camisa...-_ Le dije lo más sensual que pude, y le desabroché la camisa lentamente, quitando cada uno de los botones y le besé el pecho.

Era un Dios, su cuerpo era sobrenatural, algo precioso o perfecto. Besé desde su clavícula hasta que tuve que arrodillarme para besar su ombligo.

Naruto soltó un leve jadeo cuando mis manos rozaron su intimidad... sin querer. Le miré, y él me de volvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado, al igual que yo. Agaché la cabeza. ¡Cielos! Era la primera vez que hacía esto... No sabía como empezar. Tenía que decírselo porque seguro que él ya lo ha hecho más veces... Debía saberlo.

_-Naruto...-_ Dije acariciando su intimidad con un dedo._- Es la primera vez que hago esto y..._

_-No pasa nada preciosa, yo también soy primerizo...-_ Me interrumpió.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, me dedicó una sonrisa, se la devolví y comencé a besar su miembro por encima del pantalón. Él, suavemente me acarició el cabello con una mano y con la otra se desabrochaba el pantalón, sacando su miembro a la luz.

_-Por favor Hinata, por favor... Hazlo.-_ No sabía si en su cara había una mueca de tristeza o de desesperación, pero en cualquier caso, lamí la punta de su miembro para después hacerle una felación.

Sus jadeos me excitaban y noté que mi intimidad estaba latiendo fuertemente, ella también necesitaba ser saciada y complacida. Después de estar un rato lamiendo, besando e incluso dando leves mordisquitos a la intimidad de mi ojiazul me levanté y de nuevo, me puse de espaldas a él frente a la pared.

El rubio se acercó a mi y me desabrochó el sostén, quedando mis pechos al aire, él los agarró desde detrás, los manoseó y pellizco levemente los

botoncitos que habían en ellos. ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Quiero más!.

_-Naruto por favor... Necesito que me sacies, hazme algo, lo que sea.-_ Mi voz era suplicante, pero no importaba, necesitaba que me hiciera algo porque sino me lo haría yo sola, y no quería masturbarme en frente de él.

_-Como quieras pequeña..._- Mientras una mano seguía masajeándome los pechos, la otra se dirigió hacia mi intimidad. Un dedo tocaba mi clítoris, esa zona tan extremadamente sensible, y que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo, otro dedo intentaba entrar dentro de mi... Pero mis nervios se lo impedían.

_-Hinata, mi amor, relájate. Seré tan caballero como pueda.-_ Esas palabras... Esas dos palabras "Mi amor", fueron las que me tranquilizaron.

Sabía que lo había conocido esa misma noche, pero podía leer su corazón y sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por él... AMOR.

**-Narración Naruto-**

Sabía que estaba nerviosa, era normal, era su primera vez. Yo también lo estaba y mucho, no quería dañarla, no a ella, no a tal ángel. Lentamente un dedo entró en su virginal intimidad y ella soltó un gemido, un dulce gemido que fue música para mis oídos, necesitaba escucharla más así que moví mi dedo dentro de ella y volvió a soltar otro gemido. Era magnífico. Su dolor se tornaba placer y eso me gustaba y le gustaba. Aumenté la velocidad, moviendo mi dedo con más rapidez hasta que ella me pidió que metiera otro más, le hice caso y volvió a gemir. Tan linda... Tan frágil...

La falda que llevaba me estorbaba y se la quité, se quedó sólo con las braguitas color azul, a juego con el sostén que anteriormente le había despojado. Los dos dedos se movían frenéticamente dentro de ella y ésta gemía sin cesar. Mi miembro me iba a estallar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

_-Hinata... No aguanto más, déjame... déjame hacértelo.-_ Dije tratamudeando.

_-Naruto deseo que me hagas tuya, quiero que seas el primero y el último.-_ Giró su cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Encorbó la espalda y se puso de puntillas, aún pegada a la pared, para que me fuera más fácil introducirme en ella.

_-¿Deseas esta postura?.-_ Pregunté a punto de entrar en ella. Al ver que asentía, lenta y suavemente entré. Ella ahogó su dolor en uno de sus brazos. Yo me sentía mal pero a la vez bien... Era la gloria estar dentro de esa diosa. Poco a poco ella se acostumbró, y aunque un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó por su pierna, no le importó y fue ella la que comenzó a moverse para que yo le siguiera el ritmo.

Mis embestidas pronto alcanzaron un ritmo bastante propio de los animales cuando están en celo, sólo que estas embestidas iban con todo el amor y el cariño que se le puede dar a alguien. Entregarme a ella era lo mejor que había hecho en estos años.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cintura para penetrar más dentro y ella gemía y gemía y gemía y yo no podía parar de pensar que estaba en la gloria pero no quería venirme ya, quería durar, durar mucho dentro de ella, dentro de la morena más hermosa que jamás habían visto mis ojos. Quería hacerla llorar de placer.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos, ella se habñia venido ya tres veces, y yo aún aguantaba. Habíamos cambiado de posición, estábamos igual que antes, sólo que ahora, una de sus piernas estaba en mi hombro, para poder penetrarla con más intensidad. Notaba con su intimidad no estaba húmeda sino que estaba ya chorreando de tanto líquido que había expulsado y eso me excitaba más.

Hinata bajó la pierna y nos volvimos a quedar como antes, yo me incliné un poco con la intención de besarla, ella giró la cabeza, pero únicamente sacó la lengua y jugó con la mía. Era excitante, jugando con su lengua mientras la penetraba, me encantaba. Se me ocurrió una idea, pero tenía miedo de hacerla... Aún así lo hice. Volví a mi posición anterior, y entre sus gemidos y chillidos, le di un leve azote en su nalga izquierda, no reaccionó como esperaba... ya que me pidió que le diera más fuerte. Mi cara fue de perplejidad total... ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que era una muñequita de porcelana? ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO?. Hice caso a sus súplicas y le volví a dar un poco más fuerte, por cada vez que le daba soltaba un gemido más sonoro... Y eso me

gustaba.

Había perdido la razón del tiempo y el espacio, no sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco me importaba, habría pasado cerca de una hora y notaba que ya no podía más, mi propio sudor me nublaba la vista, y al notar que ella gemía con menos intensidad a causa del cansancio, decidí que era la hora de venirse.

**-Narración Hinata-**

Estaba exhausta ¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto? Era increíble que su primera vez y fuera tan... PERFECTA. Era un dios en todos los sentidos, personalidad, físico y encima en el sexo. Era un Dios, sin duda y era mío.

Envuelta en mi mundo de amor y felicidad, noté como sus dos manos me agarraban fuerte las caderas y me apretaban contra su duro cuerpo, embistiéndome fuertemente, supuse que ya iba a venirse, así que para excitarlo más comencé a gemir un poco más fuerte de lo que mi cansancio me permitía... Y por fin se vino. Lo hizo dentro de mí, pero no me importó.

_-¡Hinata lo siento! Lo hice dentro, ah Dios, joder, perdona, te compraré una pastilla, lo prometo.-_ Dijo dándome la vuelta preocupado.

_-No importa Naruto cariño... Me has llenado de ti, y estoy feliz, ya nos preocuparemos de eso después ¿Vale?._- Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Él se me quedó mirando y me abrazó. Nos quedamos esperando a que el sudor desapareciera y las respiraciones se normalizaran.

Nos pusimos la ropa y salimos del callejón.

_-Hinata ¿Qué hora es?.-_ Me preguntó.

_-¿Eh? Pues son las siete y diez de la mañana.-_ Justo cuando acabé la frase, abrí los ojos como platos y saqué mi móvil para hacer una llamada.

_-¿Papá?... Sí, ya lo siento esque me quedé a dormir a casa de Ino... Sí, lo siento papá ¿Ah ya te lo dijo ella? Omh... Pues pensé que no, bueno, iré _

_luego a casa, sí, adiós papá._

_-¿Qué pasa?.-_ Me preguntó Naruto confuso.

_-Pues que es muy tarde y llamé a mi padre para decirle que eso, y me ha dicho que Ino ya le había dicho que me quedaba a dormir a su casa.._.

_-Que buena amiga tienes ¿No?.-_ Sonrió.

_-Sí...-_ Le correspondí la sonrisa.

Tomó las llaves de la moto e indicándole el camino me llevó a mi casa.

Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, le dije que parara, pues no quería que me vieran montada en moto.

Me quité el casco y él también lo hizo. Su mirada era triste...

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto?.-_ Le pregunté nerviosa... Quizás esta era una despedida para siempre.

_-No, no es nada sólo que... _

_-¿Sí?.-_ Los nervios me podían.

_-Estaba pensando que... bueno..._

_-Naruto dilo por Dios.-_ Me desperé.

-_¿Querrías quedar otro día... y vamos al cine o algo?.-_ Miró sonrojado hacia otro lado, con una mano sujetanto el casco y la otra rascándose la nuca.

_-Naruto..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Contigo iría al fin del mundo._

Me miró y sonrió.

_-Te amo, pequeña muñequita.-_ Bajó de la moto y me abrazó.

_-Te amo, rubito.-_ Me puse de puntillas y... le besé.

**Espero que les haya gustado el final 3.**

**La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza escribir un lemmon más... "rudo" xD Pero supongo que con el tiempo se me quitará :3**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios o/o me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^**


End file.
